Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 105
The Dark Card - Hidden Knight -Hook-''' is the one-hundred and fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Team 5D's faces Team Catastrophe in the second preliminary round of the World Riding Duel Grand Prix. Nicolas of Team Catastrophe, has his Dark Monster "Hidden Knight -Hook-" attempt to crash Crow's Duel Runner by inflicting real damage. Crow pushes himself to the very limit by attempting to dodge.]] Summary The second round of the WRGP commences with the duel between Team Catastrophe and Team 5D's. Hermann of Team Catastrophe uses "Hidden Knight -Hook-", which has a dark effect where, every time the monster attacks or deals damage by its effect, a phantom shadow of the monster tries to physically destroy the tires on Crow's Duel Runner with its hooks. Knowing that his injuries make it painful to ride, Team 5Ds calls Crow back to the pit, but he refuses and pushes on. Having already dodged one of the phantom's attacks, Crow relies on his steering reflexes to dodge "Hidden Knight -Hook-" while trying to come up with a strategy to destroy it. Each dodge frustrates Team Catastrophe further, even pushing Crow to rely on Blackbird's flight mode as their monster becomes more bold. But though the strain and shock from swerving are aggravating Crow's injuries, Crow's determined rage pulls him to launch multiple attacks, culminating in an attack from Black-Winged Dragon, overwhelming Hermann's defenses and Life Points to destroy Hidden Knight -Hook-. Even Hermann's attempt to revive the dark monster for his teammates is countered by Crow, and only when the monster is gone for good is Crow content to return to the pit. Jack takes his place. The second half of the episode involves the duel between Jack Atlas and Team Catastrophe's next duelist, Nicolas. During his first turn, Nicolas sets one card facedown and ends his turn. During Jack's turn, he discards Dread Dragon to summon his Power Giant and he uses this card to attack. Nicolas counters with a trap called Doom's Ray which inflicts 800 Life Points of damage for each card in the user's hand to both players. Since he has 5 cards, 5 * 800 = 4000. (He also mentions that Hidden Knight -Hook- wasn't the only card of darkness, and then Team 5D's members realize that Doom's Ray is another card of darkness). A large explosion from the trap fills the field, and to his shock, Nicolas is being affected by the real damage. Primo then mentions how he doesn't need him anymore. But Jack is unfazed, as Power Giant's special ability prevents Jack from taking any damage when he attacks with it. On the outside, everyone sees the explosion and a Duel Runner being blown to bits, with Team 5D's and their friends thinking it was Jack. But then Jack emerges from the flames and is carrying Nicolas. Because Nicolas's Duel Runner was destroyed, and therefore he could not make it back to the pit to tag Hans into the match, his team loses. Lester asks Primo why things never work out in his way, but Primo had already left. The scene cuts to a large garage opening, releasing legions of Riding-Roids onto the highway. From atop a tall building, Primo issues his orders to the Riding-Roids, calling them "Diablo". Featured Duels Crow Hogan vs. Hermann :Continued from the previous episode... '''Crow's turn Crow sets 4 cards and ends his turn. Hermann's turn (Hermann's SPC : 2; Crow's SPC : 2) Hermann switches "Hidden Knight -Hook-" to Attack Position. He then summons "Hidden Knight -Dark-" in Attack Position. "Hidden Knight -Dark-"'s effect allows it to attack Crow directly (Crow's LP: 3200 → 2400). Next, "Hidden Knight -Hook-" attacks "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" and destroys it. He then sets one card and ends his turn Crow's turn (Hermann's SPC : 3; Crow's SPC : 3) Crow activates his face-down "Black Back", allowing him to Special Summon "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn". Next, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" from his hand and activates its effect, halving "Hidden Knight -Hook-'s ATK and DEF points (ATK: 1600 → 800). He attacks "Hidden Knight -Hook-" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" but "Hidden Knight -Hook-"'s effect switches both monsters to Defense Position and inflicts 800 points of damage to Crow. (Crow's LP: 2400 → 1600). Next, Crow attacks "Hidden Knight -Hook-" with "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn", but "Hidden Knight -Dark-"'s effect activates. By tributing that card, "Hidden Knight -Hook-" is changed to Attack Position. Both monsters are changed to Defense Position and 800 points of damage are inflicted (Crow's LP: 1600 → 800). By discarding "Blackwing - Etesian of Two Swords", Crow inflicts damage equal to Sirocco's ATK points (Hermann's LP: 4000 → 2000). Crow then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" and Synchro Summons "Black-Winged Dragon" in Defense Position. Hermann activates his The Shadow of Dizzying Darkness to prevent Defense Position monsters from destroyed by battle. Crow then activates his face-down "Defender's Cross", negating "Hidden Knight -Hook-"'s effect and switching that card and "Black-Winged Dragon" to Attack Position. He attacks "Hidden Knight -Hook-" with "Black-Winged Dragon"(Hermann's LP: 2000 → 0). Hermann activates "Revival Knight" to Special Summon "Hidden Knight -Hook-" in Defense Position. Crow then activates his face-down "Gravity Breakdown", tributing "Black-Winged Dragon" to negate the summon and destroy the monster. Crow wins. He returns to the pit, passing his place to Jack. Jack Atlas vs. Nicolas Nicolas's turn (Nicolas's SPC : 4; Jack's SPC : 4) Nicolas sets 1 card and ends his turn. Jack's turn (Nicolas's SPC : 5; Jack's SPC : 5) By discarding "Dread Dragon", Jack Special Summons "Power Giant" and reduces its Level by Level of the discarded monster (LV: 6 → 4). He attacks Nicolas directly with "Power Giant". Nicolas activates "Doom's Ray", inflicting 800 damage to both players for each card in Nicolas's hand. However, "Power Giant" negates all effect damage to its controller when it attacks (Nicolas's LP: 4000 → 0). Jack wins. Also, because Nicholas's Duel Runner is destroyed, Team Catastrophe loses the match.